steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dodging
Dodging refers to the action of attracting the ranged attacks of a boss by moving out of its melee range. By doing this, the players that are in melee range of the boss will not get hit by the boss' ranged attacks. Because of that, having a good dodger is key for a successful boss fight in stein.world. Countering Lag # Refresh page # Stand at max distance # Do not use long weapon cooldowns such as over 1 second Timing your actions 1. Boss doesn't stack animations over each other. A boss can attack a tank and that animation can take 0.5s, fire your attack during the first frame of the attack. Melee attacks travel instantly and the dodger can see on the tanks health if the boss plays his attack animation 2. Bosses have different ranged attacks, some bosses has only one ranged attack, others have multiple and some have random ranged attacks. There is so specific pattern of movements to dodge the random ranged attacks but you can use an easy pattern on the normal attacks. On bosses which have a singular ranged attack there seems to be an interval which the boss can fire its projectile, this interval is dependent on the boss. On bosses which have multiple ranged attacks there seems to be a second interval between the first and second projectile, this interval can be as low as 0 seconds 3. The dodger can spot the a projectile being fired if the rhythm of the melee attacks against the tank is stopped. Problem is that an projectile can be directly after an melee attack so place your eyes on the boss. Spotting this can be easily done if the tank and the dodger stands on opposite sides of the boss, the boss will turn around as it fires a projectile towards the dodger. 4. As the projectile is fired you will move your player to the new location which is safe from the projectile, this location is dependent on the boss, some bosses require at least 2 tiles of movement to dodge the attack while others require 1 tile of movement. 5. Do not overstep your player while dodging as this costs time, time is damage and it disturbs your rhythm making you have to think more and have to dedicate brain power into moving your player into the appropriate spot (A dodger doesn't need to spend any brainpower at all normally when dodging). There are 2 types of movement, tap-movement and hold-movement. Tap-movement is done by tapping a WASD key. Problem is that you have to make sure your player has finished it's animation after firing it's staff. If tapped before finishing the animation the player won't move. A dodger can familiarize itself with the Casttime of the dodgers staves but lag can extend this Casttime adding an unpredictability factor. There is also the few ms of delay between finishing the animation and tapping WASD which is wasted time. Instead use the hold-movements which is that you start holding a WASD key during the playing of the animation. Make sure as not to overstep, you should stop holding the movement key before the player reaches the middle of the new tile. 6. After the boss has fired all his projectiles against you then the delay between his next volley of projectile will fire. This interval is dependent on the boss but a 4-5 seconds is a good rough estimate and you should have moved back to your start location before dodging before this interval is over. 7. The course of action of moving back to the start location before dodging is dependent on the type of boss. For example, with Garub's attacks you are able to move RIGHT for the first dodge and then LEFT for the second dodge. Black'ist has a cross attack which you can either dodge and move back or dodge and dodge back to original location. There is the 2-tile strat which require the dodger to dodge a bit back before the projectile land on the ground and then move into the attack the exact moment it lands on the ground. Instead of moving 2 tiles and be in a new location after dodging a cross-attack then you can dodge by moving 2 tiles and be back in the same location. This require practice an a stable internet connection. 8. After the safe 4-5s delay after the boss's projectiles are fired then you can still attack. The are you means of attacking, spamming with a Repeater Staff requires no extra brainpower as you are always watching out for new ranged attacks and the 0.8 Casttime is small enough that you can dodge it even if you just started casting the weapon. Otherwise try to look at the boss's melee attack animation. Boss's melee animation can be maybe 0.5s long and if you fire your staff immediately after he plays his animation and you have a 1s Casttime staff then you will have half a second of Casttime which is after his animation. This is still better than the 0.8s which you get from mindlessly spamming a repeater. Survival 1. Use appropriate staves, use a lot of staves with high efficiency on slow bosses and use few high-dmg staves on fast bosses 2. Place your eyes on the boss and do not look away for more than a fifth of a second 3. Make sure that if a boss has multiple ranged attack that they do not stop you from being able to dodge. If they do they use some brainpower to move yourself in a safe location while making sure that new attacks don't damage you. 4. Make sure that you have a way to heal yourself, something quick. The healers location can't always reach you or the healer is busy with the tank, if you attract the healers attention then you can put the tank in risk of dying and as well ruin the rhythm of all other party members. The healer considers healing you whilst the DPS's consider taking the dodger role as you might die. 5. Do not step outside of the dodger area which is a 10-tile radius away from the Boss's location (you should only be barely able to attack the boss with a 1x1 weapon with 10block range whilst on the edge of the radius). There are unforeseeable circumstances which require you to dodge in unpredictable ways so it's good to have a 1-tile margin from you and the edge of the radius. This also puts you closer to the boss so you have less time to react to his ranged attacks. 6. Some bosses have projectiles that are split (Such as last boss of Bitterburg Keep). You can predict the landing position on these projectile by seeing the spread of the projectiles, little spread = far distance and more spread = close distance. To dodge these try to predict the landing position of the projectiles, and if there is a projectile landing then you know you should act immediately to not die. If you are unsure of the landing location then move sideways, perpendicular from the firing direction. Maximizing Mana used 1. The mana usage should equal the mana gained. DPS's need to maximize their damage output and unused mana is unused damage. The dodger needs to calculate the statistics such as avg.dmg/cooldown (DPS), manausage/cooldown (MPS), dps/mps (weapon efficiency) and then chose accordingly the right setup 2. Move as few tiles as possible to save time and dps, make it so the bosses ranged attack stay centered around a single point so its attacks aren't spread. Overlapping several ranged projectile-patterns is okay if they are in predictable locations but overlapping them and moving in random directions gives an unpredictability factor which is dangerous. Category:Guide